brucealmightyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Nolan's Powers
Gallery Bruce Nolan's Powers were the divine powers given to Bruce Nolan by God. They were considered to be almost identical to those of God Himself. Limitations Bruce's powers had only two known limitations: *Bruce was unable to use his powers to affect other people's free will. *Bruce was unable to tell others that he was God. Bruce attempted to break the first limitation by forcing his girlfriend to love him, but he found that his powers would not work for this but it is shown that this limitation does not extend to lesser creatures like when he made his dog use the toilet, when he commanded a monkey to "go back home" and when he controlled an entire locust swarm. Bruce (apparently) never tried to break the second limitation, and it is unknown what would have happened if he had done so. It would however appear that this restriction only applied to explicitly telling someone that he was God, since he was able to show off his powers in front of a gang of thugs with no apparent consequences. Capabilities and Uses Aside from the limitations mentioned above, the powers are believed to have been infinite, capable of doing anything Bruce desired to use them for. Here is a list of the things Bruce used his powers for, in chronological order *Walking on a puddle of water. *Unintentionally commanding his car to start. *(Temporarily) giving himself the personality and mannerisms of Clint Eastwood. *Moving a salt pot across a table into his left hand, before doing the same with a sugar shaker, into his right hand. *Materialising and pulling an entire spoon from in his mouth. *Parting his bowl of soup with both hands (a la Red Sea). *Walking on the ocean. *Causing a fire-hydrant to explode by pointing at it grandiosely. *Causing a gust of wind to blow a woman's dress up, exposing her blue underpants. *Swapping clothes with a mannequin. *(Temporarily) beefing up his chest by blowing upon his thumb. *Causing a monkey to come out of a thug's rear. *Sending a swarm of locusts from in his mouth towards a group of thugs. *Causing the monkey to return into the first thug's rear. *(Presumably) teleporting to the top of the Empire State building. *Causing a lightning storm. *(Presumably) teleporting down from the building, possibly straight home. *Gifting Grace with a new breed of flowers that he created, and whipped from behind his back, named "Tudaisies". *Causing his apartment door to close by swiping slowly at it. *Commanding his stereo to play the song "Never Gonna Give You Up", by Barry White. *Wiping away the clouds in the night sky with his hand. *Creating several new stars in the sky by pointing across and upon the sky, then removing one of them by rubbing it out. *To float with only his feet on the railing for Earthly support. *Creating an invisible lasso. *Moving the Moon closer to the Earth by using said invisible lasso. *Creating several shooting stars while he and Grace made out. *Throwing his shoes off. *Causing the living room lights to go out. *Lighting 5 candles in his bedroom by flicking both hands upwards. *Causing his bedroom lights to go out with a bellow. *Causing his clothes, minus his underwear, to fall off. *To induce a burst of sexual pleasure in Grace. *To induce another, more intense burst of pleasure in Grace. *To induce an intense orgasm in Grace, at the same time causing the bathroom lights to flicker. *To amplify his and Grace's lovemaking to a "heavenly" intensity, at the same time causing the lights in their bedroom to flicker. *To increase the size of Grace's breasts. *To cause his dog Sam to use a toilet as a human would. *To transform his car into a better one. *To move traffic out of his way by parting his fingers. *To cause Jimmy Hoffa's body, with I.D., medical records, dental records and a birth certificate to materialise, and cause a police dog to find them. *To cause a rival news crew's van's doors to slam shut and lock. *To causing 220 pounds of marijuana to appear in said van. *To cause a meteor to strike the Earth. *To secretly change Evan Baxter's teleprompter several times. *To cause Evan to lose control of his voice. *To make Evan fart. *To make Evan uncontrollably speak gibberish *To get Tony Bennet to perform at The Blue Palm. *To make prayers appear as filing cabinets. *To make prayers appear as post-it notes. *To make prayers appear as e-mails. *To materialise a Columbian man on a donkey, bringing him fresh coffee. *To answer prayers at lightning-fast speed. *To answer all prayers with a "YES". *To (supposedly) turn water into wine. *To make Sam turn on the TV to "It's a Wonderful Life". *To cause fire sprinklers to activate. *To cause Grace's radio to say "Rise and shine, Buffalo. It's 70 and sunny, and the perfect day to forgive Bruce,", and then play some music. *To carve the message "Grace + Bruce Forever and Ever And Ever..." into a line of trees. *To cause the TV in a diner to list off a series of songs related to forgiving Bruce. *To make two clouds be shaped like a couple, then moving them together to form a heart. *Making some birds fly him a heart shape, and then moving to say "CALL HIM". *To attempt to make Grace love him. This failed, as it was a violation of the first limitation. *To cause the power at the Eyewitness News station to re-activate. *To cause a wine cork to shoot off, and hit Fred Donahue in the forehead. *To cause the power to re-activate again. *To stop the constant "YES" responses to prayers. *To view Grace's prayers. *To teleport to outside Grace's bedroom window. *(Presumably) teleport to a highway sidewalk. Possible Uses In the deleted scenes and draft script of Bruce Almighty, several more uses of Bruce's powers are detailed. It is unknown if these events are canon. *Giving pleasure to Susan Ortega. *Giving Evan Baxter a nosebleed. *Setting Evan Baxter on fire. *Restoring Evan's hair. *Causing Jack Baylor's daughter's phone to call him. *Causing his parachute to not activate. *Surving a fall from the parachute. *Creating Bigfoot. *Causing pandas to have sex. *To make himself appear on his car's sat-nav. *To cause his car's stereo to play loudly. *To cause snow to blast out of the speakers. *To cause winter clothes to appear on him. *To teleport some thieves into a prison van. *To teleport into his car. *To create a hybrid of sunflowers and lillies, called "sillies". *To create a mansion to live in. *To create lots of shrimp. *To cause lightning strikes. *To walk on the water in his bath. *To control the path of a hockey puck. *To cause Grace's breasts to grow twice more. *To make another car for Grace. *To fast-forward his clock. List incomplete See Also *Bruce Nolan *God Category:Bruce Almighty